the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias meets Elaina
A dead silence had settled into Bethnal Green, the thumping of barflies and gentlemen alike who had enjoyed more wine than they could handle finally dying down far past the dead of midnight. The Society's doorsteps were known to be flooded frequently by the steps of angry mobbers, but in a time as undisturbed as this, it would seem unreasonable that anything could break through the eerie peace that had settled upon the area. Thump. Thump thump. A hard, rapid pounding against wood. Scratch that. The only one on the streets now was a man amounting to a wiry-muscled 5'11 form, as he stood with an impatient scowl at the doors of the building. He shivered faintly, his arms wrapped tight around each other as he waited for his knocks to be identified. Clutched tight in his hand was a small card, and just behind his feet two half-heartedly packed luggage trunks. His breath left a stain upon the icy night air as his gaze remained fixed onto his feet. Thump thump. He knocked again, with more force. His scowl deepened. Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina had woken up from' her sleep and been downstairs, sitting on the floor in the doorway when she heard the knock. Unsure about the rules of letting people in, she opened the door. She looked like a restless child with her messy blonde hair and tired, but nervous, green eyes* hello... Decipherer: Elias looks down at the girl, cocking an eyebrow. "Mind fetching an adult, miss?" Ms Elaina Hyde:' *glares and pouts, looking even younger now* I am an' adult! Decipherer: Elias snickers, looking genuinely amused -- until, that is, he realizes she was being entirely serious. "Oh. Right, uh, apologies." Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Glares harder when he laughed* I'm 18! *hesitates, then' frowns* well, sort of... Technically I'm not born yet.... Stupid time travel, it gives me a headache. Decipherer: Elias just blinks in confusion, and then shaking his head. He pulls a small card -- a Society calling card -- from one of the many pockets within his coat, holding it out to her. "I was invited here." Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Takes it and looks at it* hm... By who?' Decipherer: He shrugs with a flat expression. "The man never provided a name." Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh...' Decipherer: Elias stashes the card back into his pockets and examind Elaina again for a second or so. After a period of silence, he asks slowly, "May I come in?" Ms Elaina Hyde:' Of course! Sorry!' Decipherer: He just nods and mumbles something under his breath that's far too incoherent to understand. Elias turns, scooping up his two large luggage trunks with a strange expression, one of not happiness or anger; he looks strangely cool about this, in fact. "Uh, thanks, also." Ms Elaina Hyde:' *frowns, but doesn't ask him what he said.* do you want' help with those? *when he thanked her, she tilted her head* thanks for what? Decipherer: "N-- never mind." He glances to one of the trunks and holds it out to her with a small nod of his head. When and if the trunk is taken, tims discovered to be quite light; it's no wonder he could carry both with such ease. The only struggle is that the actual trunk is rather hefty. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh. Well this is light. *carries it on her head and' smiles* it's easier like this, see? Decipherer: He gives a small shrug of his shoulders and continues to carry the trunk as he had before, but this absence of thought might be caused by the fact that he seems quite taken by the decor -- specifically the grand skeleton that hangs above. He grins, "This is a magnificent facility." Ms Elaina Hyde:' It really is! I love it here so much....' Decipherer: Elias smirks at this, but his eyes remain fixed onto the grandeur of it all. "So... is there a place I should go first?" Ms Elaina Hyde:' *giggles* probably to bed! You must be tired! I could get' my best friend... She knows more about the society than I do. Decipherer: He quickly shakes his head, offering a very soft chuckle. "I should go sleep, right. Er, where would the rooms be?..." Ms Elaina Hyde:' Oh. Follow me! *leads him to the rooms*' Obtained From A Nighttime Newcomer Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:A Prank Too Far